


Dark Soul

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore Bashing, Father/Son Incest, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Harry Potter, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, vampire Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He has been held captive by Fenrir for 2 years, Harry loses what little faith he has with the Light long ago. All he knows is darkness and his own power, he has a chance to make his life better all he has to do is live with Lucius.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood quietly next to Voldemort; his hands were chained at his front only because the Dark Lord doesn’t trust Harry not to run away. “My Lord what do I own the honour of your visit,” Lucius asked, as he stood up and then bowed at the red-eyed wizard. His eyes headed to the teen that stood next to him, he couldn’t help but look at the claw marks from the teen’s cheek down across his throat.   
“Relax Lucius.” He smiled as he turned to Harry and stoked the side of his face. The teen glared at him but said nothing as he tried biting the Dark Lord’s hand fingers. Voldemort chuckled at him as he ruffled the teen’s hair as the green-eyed boy snarled. 

Lucius licked his lips as the Dark Lord looked back at him “I decide to give you a gift.” He then presses a hand to the small of Harry’s back and pushed him forwards towards the blonde. The dark haired teen stumbled into the blonde’s arms; Harry leaned in the man’s chest and kept his eyes clothes for a moment and breathed in the man’s scent. Frowning as he felt the man’s arms wrap around him, the dark haired teen lifted his head and looked up at the blonde who was staring down at him.   
“A gift?” Lucius asked as he tore his eyes away from the bright gem eyes of the teen in his arms.  
“Yes, it’s taken a while to fix him back up after Greyback had him.”   
“He is still in your bad books then?” The blonde asked,   
“Of course he is, he has had him since the attack at the Ministry.” He growled as he watched the teen stay in Lucius’ arms. “The only reason I found out was that he had the gall to bring him along to the Dark Ball.” He growled as he stepped up to Harry and stroked the back of his hair, Harry let out a growl as he glared at the man.   
“I remember I was there when you tried to skin him,” Lucius says, he didn’t feel like letting Harry. 

It felt strange to think it but he likes holding him to you. “Ummm well just so you know he can’t speak a word, that damn wolf destroyed his voice; most you get out of him is growls, whimpers…” He stops and smirks at him “And moans.” Harry wished he could flip him off, but with his hands tied and pressed between his and Lucius’ body he couldn’t. But the elder Malfoy also seemed unable to let him ago he anything his hands held him tightly “He has a habit of escaping.” Voldemort tells him “You might want to get him a collar.” Harry spun around and snarled.  
“Or not,” Lucius says as he pulled the growling teen back into his arms.   
“Seems so.” He smirked, “I must be going I have a potion master to see.” And just like that Voldemort was gone; Lucius began to wonder if the man has truly lost his mind. 

He looked back down at the dark haired teen he smiled at him as Harry blushed; the 17-year-old looked down at the blonde bulge in his trousers and bite his bottom lip as he looked back up at him with wide eyes. “Yes well it’s has been a while and you are beautiful.” Harry blushed more brightly and sighed shrugging his shoulders as he pushed himself up onto his tiptoes and kissed Lucius on the lips…at this point why the fuck not…Harry thinks to himself. He’s been Greyback’s prisoner since his 5th year only to be used as his person dick warmer, he really had thought when Voldemort found out that he would die there and then on the spot…who fucking knew the bastard is my father…he thought as he looped his arms over the blondes head. Lucius pulled back and tilted his head down at the teen as he raised an eyebrow.   
“What?” Harry mouthed  
“I do want you, but as you are…” He stops as Harry raised his own eyes brows as if to say …going say it, say but as you are his son, I dare you?… “And what Fenrir did to you, sex should be the last thing on your mind?” Tilting his head Harry thought about it and then shrugged again. “We really need to fix your voice.”   
“Good luck.” Harry mouthed as he kissed the blonde again.

Lucius growled as he picked the teen up letting him wrap his legs around his waist and then carry him from his study and then up the stairs. The teen moaned as he tangled his fingers into Lucius long hair…fuck that is soft hair…he thought, he also wonders how Malfoy knew where he was walking. Kicking the door open the blonde brought Harry over to his bed and laid him down on it, the teen pulled his arms off his head and laid there looking up at him “Look at you, I always thought you had an unnatural beauty almost Elvish, or maybe Veela.” The dark haired teen smiled at him, he has never seen this side of Lucius normally the man is cold and sneers more than his smiles but since losing his wife he seems to open up more…his vampire side is looking for a mate…he thinks.

Reaching out the blonde place his fingers on the scars on Harry’s cheek and then traced it down to his throat and down over his chest towards his armpit. “Why did he do this to you?” He asked softly…because he could…Harry thought “Did you try to run away? Did you fight back or was it because he could?” Harry nodded to all of them because if anything he is a fighter and be damn will he play the victim, he will play it dirty if he has to. Now he is a werewolf and known as the Dark Lord’s son and also he is free from Greyback he can do anything he wants. “The Dark Lord gave you to me as a gift and he is right you are a gift. If you promise to never leave me I will give you everything you ever wanted.” Harry smiled and kissed him on the lips once again before tilting his head and offering up to the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

In the time Harry was with Fenrir he couldn’t get him pregnant, the wolf had tired but it just didn’t happen. He glads it didn’t happen because he was sure Fenrir would either kill his pups or take them away from…don't think I could survive that…he tells himself. Then there was Voldemort, he never thought his life could get worst after Greyback but he was wrong. The Dark Lord who has wanted him dead for years has turned out to be his father. 

He frowned at himself as he thought of the snake face man, yeah sure he saved him from the wolf and looked after him making sure he was eating and taking potions. But all that came at a price, from Greyback’s personal lay thing to his own father’s plaything…Hardly call Voldemort my father…he thought bitterly, he sighed as he felt the blonde nuzzle his throat as Harry curled up in his arms. Lucius had fucked him as if he was a dying man, Harry had to admit to himself that he really enjoyed himself Lucius treated him gently had taken his time and dragged it out make sure Harry came, something Fenrir never did. 

The vampire growled softly and kissed him on the throat and up to his chin and then his lips “You’re deep in thought.” The blonde whispered as he ran his hands over Harry’s arms, the teen smiled up and slipped his fingers into the blonde’s hair and moaned. Harry cupped the man’s face and kissed him on the nose “Let me mark you.” Raising his eyebrow Harry stared at him “If I could turn you I would.” He kissed Harry’s hand “But that damn wolf took my mate, but we can work I have known other vampire and werewolf couple to make it work.”   
“Mate?” The teen mouth, he frowned as he looked into the stormy blue eyes of the vampire.  
“Yes, you are my mate.” …Well shit…Harry thought

That he hadn’t planned on but he guessed he shouldn’t be surprised the moment the man held him he felt safe, he felt home…Greyback must have really fucked me up…he thinks as rests his head back on the pillow and took Lucius’ hand and kisses it. “Is that a yes?” Harry nodded and let the blonde lean down and bites on the teen’s throat. Harry gasped as he arched his back moaning as he let the vampire mark him, pulling his teeth out of the teen’s throat he then grabs his wand and presses the tip to the wound and watches a black ink from snake warp around the teen’s throat. Harry whimpered and moaned until the vampire pulled the wand away. “I’m sorry it hurt.” The charm of that tattoo will stop the vampire venom infecting you.” Harry panted before looking back at him and then signed.  
‘Thank you.’

Harry lost count how many times they screwed each other until they passed out in each other’s arms. The next day when he woke up he found himself alone in the bed, he groaned and rolled onto his back and then sat up rubbing his eyes. He heard a popping sound and looked up to see a house-elf stood by the bed “I’m Eit, Master Malfoy ask once Master’s mate is awake to see if you want to join him for breakfast.” Harry nodded “Then let me run you a bath Master’s mate.”   
‘Harry.’ He sighed the Eit tilted is head and looked at him,   
“Sorry, my bad, Master’s mate Harry.” The house elf said before disappearing to the bathroom, Harry chuckled and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

He slipped out of bed wincing at the pain in his back, nothing he isn't used to. Scratching the top of his head he walked across the bedroom and heads towards the bathroom, the house elf stood there waiting for him. “The water is all hot for you and I shall lay some clothes out for you,” Eit said as he bowed letting his ears sweep the floor.   
‘Thank you.’ Harry signed as he walked down into the large bath and groaned at the hot water. He didn’t know how long he laid there letting his muscle relax before his stomach crumbled and growled made him leave the bath. Getting out he dried himself off and without a care in the world walked out of the bathroom over to the bed where Eit laid out some clothes for him. 

Harry scratched his head and looked at the clothes, they weren’t the ones he arrived in but they were nice. Black trousers black shirt and a waistcoat that was sown with green and purple beads…bit flash…he thinks. Picking them up he puts them on and then heads downstairs to find Lucius who is in the dining room enjoying his coffee, he stands when he sees Harry and kisses him on the lips “You look a sight for sore eyes.”   
‘I hope so.’ Harry signs as he steals his coffee up and takes a sip.


End file.
